Hammered And Dared
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Yaoi. NejiSasu. SasuNeji. It was a simple dare, but male ego and pride got in the way.


**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Naruto!_

**

* * *

WARNING: Yaoi. If you do not like male-male pairings, please leave.****

* * *

DEDICATED: to Jasmine Starlight, who requested this Sasu/Neji pairing.****

* * *

THANK YOU: to all of my reviewers and readers!**

* * *

**HAMMERED AND DARED **

* * *

Neji grimaced, cursing the day he met Lee, cursing even more at his own stupidity. How he had gone along with such a foolish game was beyond him. Of course, he knew why he did it. It was Tenten. She had persuaded him to join. He cursed her too.

He walked down the street, growling at anyone who came too close; passersby were beginning to give him strange looks. It didn't matter anyway. His whole reputation was about to be ruined by one dare. One, damn it! It was just his luck.

Lee just _had_ to pick Neji to do it. No, he couldn't pick Tenten. She was a girl and "might get hurt in such a dangerous mission!" _Dangerous mission, my foot,_ Neji growled to himself.

When he thought about it though, stealing the hitai-ate of one Uchiha Sasuke wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do in the world. He shrugged it off though. Worrying about that would do nothing for his well-being. He doubted worrying about the other part of the dare would be worthwhile, but he did it anyway.

Stealing Uchiha's head protector was only the first part of the dare. The second part was…well, Neji didn't really want to think about it. Just a little longer and he'd be there, at the training area for Kakashi's students.

He saw them there. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, his target. He was in the shadows, scowling and glaring. _Hmmm, how original._ He spotted the hitai-ate, and took a step forward.

His speed helped him as he ran over and grabbed it, delighting in the shocked expression of the Uchiha. Neji rushed into the woods, followed closely by Sasuke; Naruto and Sakura grinned, acting as though they had seen nothing, and were joined shortly by Tenten and Lee.

Sasuke looked around him, berating himself. He had let his guard down, and now he was paying the consequences. Of course, it didn't help that he had been dared to seduce the Hyuuga, something for which he promised to kill Naruto and Sakura later. There had to be something amiss, it was all too perfect.

He felt the presence behind him before arms wrapped around his midsection, one of the hands holding his hitai-ate. He smiled softly – despite his innermost wishes – and grabbed the arms, pulling the Hyuuga in front of him, pushing him lightly to the back of a tree. He leaned his head in closely, lowering his voice for just the two of them to hear.

"We're being set up, aren't we?"

Neji furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I was dared to seduce you. You were obviously dared to steal my head protector," Sasuke replied lowly.

Neji cleared his throat a little, stating, "And to seduce you."

Sasuke quirked a brow. So, they _were_ being set up. But what were they going to do about it? He knew neither of them would back down from a dare, planned or not. There was only one thing left to do.

"What say you we give them what they want?" Sasuke suggested, rubbing his cheek against Neji's.

Neji smirked, straightening to press himself to Uchiha. "Why don't we?"

The people in the bushes, watching everything – though not hearing – were not expecting them to agree. Then again, they both had male pride and egos too big to be considered human. Go figure.

It started with a mouth-consuming kiss, followed by hands running up and down backs, beneath shirts, tugging at waistlines and hems. It was the grinding and the sound effects that made the watchers flustered and nervous, wondering if they would be caught and what would happen next. They decided it was enough to see, to prove that the dare had been followed through, and left the "couple" to their own devices.

By the time Neji and Sasuke realized that they were alone once again, it was too late to stop their little charade. They were already shirtless, hitai-ate-less, breathless, and were working on becoming pant less. There was no stopping them now. And they both seemed to realize this as they parted lips, only to merge once more, taking the other's tongue into their own mouths.

They were battling, a different battle than they had ever fought before. The lust was evident as they moved against each other, backing the other against the rough bark of a tree, only to be returned with the action. Talk about a rough day.

* * *

Naruto and Lee glanced at each other, turning again to look at the girls. All four were blushing. They had right to it, though. The sounds coming from the forest were enough to make night blush! It was surprising it had lasted that long.

"Maybe they're just joking?" Sakura supplied helplessly, shrugging with her own effort.

Another rogue scream erupted from the depths of the trees, followed by a few more noises that were not definable.

"I don't think so," Lee said, shaking his head. "That doesn't sound like joking, it sounds more like…"

"We get the point," Tenten interrupted, hushing him as another noise sounded. She cocked her head, furrowing her brows and frowning. She looked over to Sakura, who held the same expression. "I didn't know _guys_ could make that sound."

Naruto and Lee jumped, looking at them, shocked. They began stuttering their surprise. They hadn't quite formed whole words when the forest was silent of all noises.

It didn't seem that long until Neji and Sasuke returned, both looking rather rugged and worse for wear. If their teammates hadn't have heard the noises – or seen the actions – themselves, they would've believed them to be training. That was not the case, of course.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other, shrugging at the others shocked faces. They began to part ways, before Neji turned around, calling out Sasuke's name and running over to him. He handed the Uchiha his hitai-ate, smiling and winking.

Sasuke nodded, completely understanding the hidden message. He grabbed Neji by the waist, pulling him intimately close, and forced his tongue into the Hyuuga's mouth. The others were shocked still, a little confused at their outward display of affection.

They parted ways again, acting as though nothing had happened. Neji shot back over his shoulder, "Later, Uchiha!"

"Whatever, Hyuuga," Sasuke grumbled.

And everything was back to normal.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I finished another one. I didn't really mean anything by the comment about 'guys making a girly sound' or anything. I just thought it'd be a bit more interesting and funnier at the fact that one of two walking male egos had made the sound. ;

Err…well, thank you for reading!

Please review!


End file.
